


Or How My Heart Breaks

by bemynewobsession



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: The Queen of Hyrule asks a favor of her dear friend Urbosa.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Or How My Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get this out of the way quickly. Urbosa is TRANS here. She's not some weird fetishy shit where she just has a penis because she is a Gerudo. She is literally a trans woman. And this Zelda Urbosa is with is not THE botw Zelda it is her MOTHER and dear friend.
> 
> Also this got absolutely way fucking out of hand.

"I- my- your-" the normally collected and confident Gerudo chieftain found herself at a loss for words as her small Hylian friend looked on for an answer. 

"Ze-zelda you can't possibly-" "I mean it completely." Urbosa looked over to her wife, Ranvia, desperately who was seated on the other side of the room looking just as shocked as Urbosa felt. 

The Gerudo chieftain sat back in her chair with a shaky breath and put a trembling hand on her face.

"You want me. To father your child?."

-

_ "Urbosa I read the most curious thing recently in the Hyrulean records." Urbosa was walking with her dear friend, the young Princess Zelda, in the Hyrule Castle Town yards. _

_ Urbosa was there at the behest of her mother, the Gerudo chieftain, who wanted her to act as liaison to the Hylians as long as she herself was only the heir and not yet chieftain. _

_ It was an easy task for the chieftain-to-be given that the Hyrulean heir had been one of her closest friends since childhood. The only difficulty in the task was ignoring the unspoken burgeoning romantic feelings they both knew the other held for one another.  _

_ "It claimed that the first-born of the Gerudo in this time was a boy named Bosnan," Urbosa stopped in her tracks upon hearing the name. Her companion did not notice that the Gerudo next to her had suddenly turned quite pale. _

_ The princess continued on, "But as I looked for more information I found that was the only written record of him. Any further mentioning of a Gerudo heir was you." _

_ Zelda finally turned around to look at Urbosa. The tall woman wanted to run in fear. This was something she had hoped nobody outside of a select few in Gerudo Town would ever discover.  _

_ "I- Urbosa? Did you have a brother? Did he die?" The Gerudo gasped softly as she realized that the Princess had grabbed her hand gently.  _

_ The Hylian had such soft and small hands compared to Urbosa's that were large and calloused from years of training.  _

_ The Princess's startlingly sky blue eyes had Urbosa transfixed with their soft gaze. Worry and fear knocked loudly at the back of Urbosa's throat as she took in her friend's earnesty.  _

_ "No." Urbosa said finally. Turning her head so that her friend could not see her shame. "I had no brother."  _

_ "Oh. Then who-" "Bosnan was my birth name. I was born as male." There was a soft click in the air as Zelda's jaw came open. Both women were so still, the only movement between them was the wind moving their clothes. _

_ Urbosa continued to look away. Her pale humiliation was too much to bear. She felt hot tears rush into her eyes as Zelda broke their clasped hands.  _

_ "I'm sorry I disgust you so, Zelda I-" her words cut off in a hitched gasp as the shorter woman put a gentle hand to her face so that Urbosa was forced to look at her.  _

_ Zelda was looking upon her with nothing but love and acceptance. "Silly little vai." The Hylian tutted softly.  _

_ "Gender is quite fluid in both Hylian and Sheikah society. If you tell me you are Urbosa, a woman, then this is who you are. If you come to me tomorrow to tell me you are again Bosnan, a man, then that is who you will be. Or perhaps even if you come to me with a new name, claiming you are neither man nor woman, I will listen and proudly stand by your side."  _

_ Urbosa's tears flowed easily now as she let out a soft cry of relief.  _

_ Zelda gently pulled her with their once again clasped hands to a secluded area under a tree. The Hylian sat down slowly and Urbosa allowed herself to sit down near her friend.  _

_ The princess drew the Gerudo to her bosom tenderly and allowed Urbosa to weep openly, humming a soft tune the taller woman recognized as the song of the Royal Family of Hyrule as she stroked her hands through Urbosa's shock of thick red hair. _

_ After a time, Urbosa composed herself and sat up, bracketing her arms around the princess while bracing her hands on the ground.  _

_ "I'm not sure what came over me, my dear friend," Urbosa chuckled softly as she leaned over on her dominant hand to wipe away her tears. "I have long since accepted my identity as a woman."  _

_ "Keeping a secret you must suddenly let go of can be challenging. I'm glad to know you better now." Urbosa noticed that Zelda glanced down to Urbosa's chest in curiosity before flicking her eyes back up to Urbosa's face.  _

_ Urbosa felt a bubble of laughter burst from her. "Let us just say that certain potions exist that allow certain things to be...added to one's body. None exist that can take things away but," Urbosa let herself trail off and waved her hand noncommittally.  _

_ Zelda remained silent and Urbosa was worried for a moment that she may have offended her friend before she realized the position they were in. Their legs were intertwined. Urbosa could feel the heat from Zelda's even through the other woman's tights.  _

_ Their chests were nearly pressed together with the way Urbosa still had her arm braced that she was leaning into the Hylian. Zelda's eyes were flitting between Urbosa's lips and anywhere else she could look to distract herself, but Urbosa was keenly aware of the fact that her large frame likely took up all of Zelda's vision.  _

_ They did not kiss. Not physically anyway. They both knew it was not for them to know each other in that way, even as desperately as they both wanted it. The air of the not-kiss that was between them was suffocating in its potency.  _

_ It took all of Urbosa's self control to maneuver herself back to sit further away from the Hylian. Zelda coughed quietly before standing up and dusting herself off.  _

_ "I must return to the castle. My mother wanted me to meet a new suitor today. Rhoam, I think." Urbosa nodded, not trusting herself to speak after all the emotional whiplash she had just endured.  _

_ "You can stay here as long as you like Urb-urbosa." With that, the princess walked off hurriedly. Normally, Urbosa would have escorted her friend back to the castle, but it seemed they both agreed that they needed time apart.  _

  
  


_ It was a mere week later when Urbosa got the letter from Gerudo Town that her mother had suffered a fatal blow in a Yiga Clan attack. She arrived back in Gerudo Town mere hours before the chieftain title was no longer in the hands of her mother.  _

_ This transition of power made it so Urbosa missed Zelda's marriage to Rhoam and her simultaneous coronation as Queen.  _

_ Urbosa married Ranvia quietly within the year. Ranvia was a trusted childhood friend and made Urbosa as happy as she could be without being able to marry her true love that remained in Hyrule Castle.  _

_ The years passed and Urbosa did not see the Hyrulean Queen in person. The two wrote letters as much as physically possible given the space between them and the mail carriers.  _

_ Urbosa did not see her Zelda, until the day Zelda came to Gerudo Town to ask an impossible favor.  _

  
  


_ A decade had changed her dear friend of course, but she remained as beautiful as the last time she had seen Zelda. Her once cropped blonde hair was now worn down below her waist, as per Hylian tradition. The regal dress she wore was even more severe than the one she had worn frequently as Princess.  _

_ But her everlasting beauty was beyond compare.  _

_ It was night when Zelda came to the chieftain's quarters and asked to see both Ranvia and Urbosa to ask Urbosa for her help.  _

_ - _

"Pardon my saying so, your majesty, but wouldn't a half Gerudo heir be rather  _ obvious _ to anyone looking?" Urbosa flashed her eyes to her wife as Ranvia spoke. The other Gerudo seemed surprisingly unperturbed by the idea of Urbosa laying with Zelda so much as simply the scandal of Urbosa laying with the Hylian Queen.

The Queen shook her head. "The power of the Goddess is the largest certainty in the bloodline of Hylia. My first child will always be a Hylian girl to be a vessel of the Power." Urbosa clenched and unclenched her fist that was resting on her thigh. 

The Gerudo chieftain would have never realized seeing Zelda again would affect her so strongly. And the idea of finally being with her made her realize with sudden mortification that she was still desperately in love with the Hylian, even if she had been in a loving marriage for over ten years. 

"If the Sheikah scholars are correct, and the Calamity is coming, it is my duty as Queen to produce an heir." Urbosa belatedly remembered that her friend had once mentioned that the Power skipped a generation and that she did not possess it, but her mother did and her daughter would.

"If I recall correctly, you have a husband don't you?" Ranvia's words were just shy of biting and sarcastic. It was likely she would not want to offend or hurt Zelda given how much Urbosa loved her. 

"Rhoam and I have been trying nearly every night since we married to conceive. The blood of the Goddess is powerful, but it does not cure infertility," Zelda continued without trying to hide the contempt in her next words, "I know his mistresses. I asked them outright if they had ever fallen pregnant and needed to use measures to rid themselves of the King's bastard and they said no." 

Urbosa's headache grew worse. "Could you not find another Hylian or Sheikah to help you, Zelda?" She tried to speak calmly, even if the idea of her beloved sleeping with a random man disgusted her beyond belief. 

"I-I admit that perhaps my coming to you first is a bit selfish Urbosa, but it is also known that Gerudo are the most fertile of the races across Hyrule." There it was. The now only tangentially spoken, but now acknowledgement of the feelings between Urbosa and the Hylian. 

Urbosa was certainly fertile herself. She and Ranvia had had four young vai together since their marriage. 

"But I would also never do this without explicit permission from you Ranvia." Urbosa's wife scoffed quietly before her eyes grew soft. "Zelda, Gerudo often take multiple wives. In my mind, I have always shared Urbosa with you. To change it physically, makes no difference to me in regards to how I feel." 

Urbosa's headache was certainly not going away any time soon, especially as her face grew hot and burned with guilt. It was not as though she had not shared her feelings for Zelda with her wife, but for her wife to essentially spell that much out for Zelda herself was quite embarrassing.

"If Zelda is right, and her first-born will always be the Hylian vessel, I think you should do this Urbosa." Urbosa lifted her head in resignation as her wife spoke. She looked to the Hylian still standing before her and nodded slowly. Zelda sat down on the bed of the chieftain and sighed softly in relief.

The three women sat in brief silence before Zelda quietly remarked, "I'm expected back in Hyrule the day after tomorrow to continue Royal duties." Urbosa did the math in her head. Zelda would need to leave this time tomorrow to make it back to the Castle before dark. 

Ranvia slapped her thighs and stood up, "Then I'll leave you two to it. Tylora needs someone to watch over her as she sleeps anyway." Urbosa's wife came to Urbosa, and kissed her gently on the forehead before whispering "Don't be afraid to take your time pleasing her like I know you can my love."

Urbosa and Zelda were then left alone, Zelda sitting on the bed and Urbosa still seated in her chair. 

Half a minute of silence passed before Zelda stood up and walked over to Urbosa and grasped her hand. The Hylian pulled the taller woman to her own bed and Urbosa was struck with deja vu as she was reminded of a similar moment in the Hyrule Castle courtyard, under a secluded tree. 

The tension in the air almost had a taste to it. Both women could barely look at one another. Urbosa pushed out a shaky breath as she moved closer, gently.

She put a tentative hand to the small Hylian's face, taking a secret pleasure in the way her dark skin contrasted with the paleness of Zelda's. Her hand on Zelda's face broke the paralyzing spell between them as the Hylian grabbed Urbosa's hand and held it to her face for a moment more before turning her head into her palm and kissing it. 

Urbosa closed her eyes to relish in the moment she was finally being gifted. She sent a silent prayer to whatever Goddess was listening, thanking them, before her prayer was cut off by Zelda pushing their lips together. 

They both groaned with pleasure into one another's mouths. Urbosa's dreams could not hold a candle to the way Zelda felt pressed against her now. She whimpered softly as Zelda took the hand Urbosa had held to her face and brought it to her breast. 

Urbosa's hand was large enough that it nearly spanned the Hylian's chest. Zelda released Urbosa's lips long enough to pant out the words "Please. Please. You can touch me Urbosa. I want you to." The Gerudo reached her other hand down to grasp the Hylian's rear and pull her into her lap. 

"Zelda, Goddesses how I've needed this. Needed you." It was Zelda's turn to keen out loudly as Urbosa kissed her pale neck and began to peel off the stifling gown the Hylian wore. 

"Just tear it. I have another with me and ten more just like it back home." Zelda's hands grasped at the expanse of Urbosa's back to find where her armor-like bra was clasped. 

They had each other bare chested at nearly the same time. Urbosa leaned back to take in the sight before her, memorizing the way Zelda's silvery blonde hair was reflected in the moonlight coming through the window and the way her kiss-swollen lips were parted to suck in aroused breaths. 

Urbosa leaned back in and found that both of their touches had become frenzied, desperate in their movements. Zelda was now completely naked in her lap as Urbosa threw the final shred of the Hylian's underwear to her floor.

The Gerudo woman felt herself growing hard at the sight. But she had something she needed to do first. "Lie back, my beloved." Zelda complied and spread her legs, obviously accustomed to lying beneath her husband. 

Urbosa leaned forward on her hands to rest above the small Hylian, catching her lips in one last kiss before moving her lips down Zelda's neck. 

She planted her thigh between the Hylian's legs and gently ground up when she reached her lover's nipples with her mouth. Zelda cried out in obvious surprise and clasped one hand over her mouth to stop from screaming out. The hand not over her mouth grasped a fistful of Urbosa's hair. 

As Urbosa continued her quest down Zelda's body, she had to reluctantly remove her thigh so that she could position her face at the apex of the smaller woman's thighs. 

"Urbos-A what are you doing! I'm-" the Hylian's words were cut off as she sucked in a noisy breath. "I'm not going to pass up this opportunity to please you. Besides, my wife asked me to do this." Urbosa boasted calmly before sealing her lips over the Hylian's wet sex. 

The Gerudo chieftain would never forget the gasps and sounds Zelda made as she worked her tongue over her clit. She looked up to meet Zelda's piercing blue gaze and saw the Hylian's ears fluttered slightly in pleasure. 

The pointed ears of a Hylian only ever moved if they were in pure pleasure or pure pain. Urbosa knew that Zelda was simply in the sweetest pain she could be. 

She worked her longest finger into Zelda's sex, more carefully than she normally did with her own wife given that Zelda was quite a bit smaller. The Hylian came just as Urbosa had reached the soft pad of flesh within her. 

Urbosa pressed her other hand to Zelda's face to relax her and let her ride out her intense orgasm. She pulled her hand away from her lover's wetness and went to wipe her hand on the blankets when she felt both of Zelda's hands grasp her arm. 

She watched with pure lust in her eyes as the Hylian brought Urbosa's hand to her mouth and took her finger into her mouth and sucked her own arousal off of the large hands.

Urbosa tipped her head back and let out an unabashed groan. She felt her member throb with excitement and realized she still hadn't freed it from its confines. 

She was suddenly a bit self conscious at the idea of showing her most beloved the one reminder of her male birth. Zelda had known for a long time of course and the only reason they were laying with each other now was because of it, but Urbosa felt a disconnect from her own body when confronted so intimately with the idea. 

Zelda noticed her hesitance and reached out to touch Urbosa's face. "It's alright Urbosa. Seeing it won't suddenly make me see you as less of a woman." The Gerudo chieftain let her lover reach around and let the clasp of her skirt come unhooked. 

Urbosa resisted the urge to cover her arousal. She whined as Zelda grasped around her length with a pale hand, the Hylian's hand could not reach all the way around it. 

It was unsurprising given that Hylians were so much smaller than Gerudo. When standing up, Zelda's head just barely reached Urbosa's navel. 

Urbosa was well aware most men would boast about or be arrogant in regards to the size of their penis, but it just embarrassed her even more. 

The Gerudo's hips shook as her lover caressed her hand up and down her member. "< _ Since you tasted me, it's only fair I get to do the same> _ ," Zelda said gently, her Hylian accent was thick around the words that she spoke in fluent Gerudo. All the air whooshed out of Urbosa's lungs at once. 

Zelda leaned over and gave a tentative lick to the reddened tip of her penis before taking the glans into her mouth. Urbosa panted loudly and realized quite suddenly that she was not panting with arousal, but with panic. 

"W-wait! Zelda stop. < _ Please>"  _ she gasped out the last word in her native tongue in a desperate begging tone. 

The Hylian pulled back immediately and backed away from Urbosa, just enough so that none of their bare skin was touching. 

The smaller woman looked confused, and a bit hurt before she noted the panic and shame written all over Urbosa's face. " _ <My dearest one> _ what's wrong? Are you alright?" 

Urbosa looked to her, but could not meet her eye. "Zelda, I-I want this so badly it  _ hurts  _ but.." she trailed off, suddenly very interested in the lint on the bed. "It just somehow caused some < _ dysphoria> _ for me to see you touch my p-penis so casually." 

She was unsure of the word in Hylian to describe the disconnect to her own body, but she hoped Zelda would understand intuitively. "And it's just so much  _ bigger  _ than you are." The words were coming out in a rush now. 

Urbosa finally worked up the nerve to look at her Hylian lover. "What if I hurt you?" She spoke plainly, gauging Zelda's reaction. The Hylian seemed to puzzle over her comment a moment before opening and then closing her mouth again. 

"Urbosa. Have you ever met my husband Rhoam?" Urbosa blinked in surprise. That was the last thing she had expected her Queen to say. 

"Well no actually. I suppose I haven't." Zelda drew closer to her tentatively and Urbosa swallowed hard to try and relax herself. 

The smaller woman put a soft hand on Urbosa's thigh. "He is a large man for a Hylian. Large enough, in fact, he can easily wield a Royal Claymore with one hand. And I- I hope this doesn't serve to offend you Urbosa but he is  _ bigger _ than you." The Gerudo was far from offended by Zelda's words. It actually relieved her greatly to know she was smaller in any facet to a Hylian man. 

"Besides, you could never hurt me Urbosa." They shared a soft smile together. Urbosa sucked in a small breath as her lover grasped her once again. 

"Every aspect of you I see before me, is beautifully feminine and perfect my love. Let me show you." The Hylian gently worked both her hands and mouth around Urbosa's length. 

Ranvia had given this treatment to Urbosa before, so the feeling was not entirely new, but feeling the soft well kept hands of a Queen rather than the calloused hands of a fellow warrior was definitely foreign. 

Though she had just been in a small panic, Urbosa quickly found herself at her peak's edge of pleasure. She called out Zelda's name softly in warning before her arrival.

She could feel herself throbbing in the Hylian's mouth and looked down to see a sight she would never forget. It only served to prolong her orgasm. 

When she was finished, she fell back onto the bed and slung an arm over her eyes. She swore loudly in the Gerudo tongue and felt Zelda flop down next to her. 

She peaked behind her arm to see Zelda staring back at her. "What is it, my beloved?" The Hylian reached out her small hand and brushed at Urbosa's sweat dampened forehead. 

"Perhaps it is more difficult to hear this, than if it were left unsaid, but I find myself unable to resist speaking my heart right now." Urbosa closed her eyes as the Hylian continued to caress her face. She knew what Zelda was about to say. 

"In another life, I know it would have been you. And we would have been happy together." Urbosa nodded into her lover's hand before pulling her on top of herself. 

She maneuvered them both so that Urbosa lay with her head on the pillow and Zelda lay on Urbosa's breast. "My love, I'm not ready to go again quite yet." It was a bit of a lie. She was already half hard at the thought of what she was about to have the Hylian do. 

"Come here." She pulled the Hylian first by her arms to kiss her. She hadn't responded to Zelda's words of love, but she hoped the gentle kiss they were sharing now would be enough to have her understand. 

She trailed her hand down Zelda's back before gently grasping her butt. She made the motion to guide Zelda's sex up to her face. Her Hylian gasped softly and allowed herself to be pulled up until she was straddling Urbosa's mouth. 

"Let me worship you, my Queen." Urbosa said reverently before pushing on the Hylian's thighs so that she was sat on Urbosa's face. 

The smaller woman cried out loudly as Urbosa took her time to give her as much pleasure as possible, not allowing her to move until she knew Zelda had reached her peak twice more. 

The Hylian patted Urbosa's arm that was around one of her thighs, stabilizing her. Urbosa let her lover go slowly, relishing in the way the smaller woman became boneless in her arms. 

"You still have not done anything to impregnate me, my Chieftain." Zelda whispered hoarsely, her voice was likely raw from having screamed out her pleasure during her last peak. 

Urbosa's length was keenly aware of that fact. She sat up and turned Zelda around gently so that the Hylian's back was pressed against her front. 

Ranvia had said this position was most pleasurable at one point. 

"Are you ready Zelda?" She whispered over the Hylian's shoulder. The smaller woman nodded before lowering herself onto Urbosa's length. 

They both gasped loudly as Zelda's arousal met Urbosa's member. The Gerudo chieftain groaned loudly as Zelda slowly took all of her length. Zelda whimpered and mewled in pleasure the whole way down. 

They sat for just a moment in stillness, both taking pleasure in the way it felt to be connected so intimately,  _ finally.  _

Urbosa could not stop the way her hips jerked slightly as the pressure became too much. The small movement emboldened them both to start in on a rhythm that quickly became desperate. 

The air was full of their joined grunts and groans and the slick sound of flesh inside flesh. Urbosa used one arm to reach up and grasp at Zelda's nipple and used the other hand to reach down and gently caress her clit. 

"Zelda I'm-" "Yes me  _ too!"  _ The Hylian's last word was pitched as she squirmed in Urbosa's arms and came, throbbing and fluttering wildly around her length. The feeling of her climax sent Urbosa reeling into her own. 

They continued to rock back and forth, both lost in their own pleasure for a moment before Urbosa laid them both back down onto the bed. She felt her just barely hard length slide out of her lover and they shared a soft sigh. 

Zelda flipped over and laid down next to Urbosa. Urbosa reached down a tentative hand and clasped their hands together. 

The Hylian looked over at her with a cunning grin. "My Chieftain. I believe my pregnancy would be most likely if you were to release inside me as much as possible." 

Urbosa gave her own devilish grin in return. "Anything for my Queen."

-

If any passing Gerudo heard their Queen screaming out their Chieftain's name in obvious pleasure that night, they knew to keep it to themselves.

-

Zelda left solemnly the next night. Sneaking in one final and fleeting peck on Urbosa's lips, even as Urbosa's wife watched. Ranvia was unbothered by the display. Urbosa knew her wife was not the jealous type and probably secretly relished knowing what Urbosa had done to the Hylian. 

  
  


Over a month passed with no word from the castle. Urbosa worried the entire month. Ranvia's love could only serve to soothe and quell her fears for so long. 

One day, a Hylian vai messenger came to Gerudo Town, with the instructions from her Queen to hand the letter she had written to the Chieftain personally. 

_ Chieftain Urbosa, _

_ My plan worked. I am now six weeks with child. I would be honored to see you at her birth.  _

_ Respectfully,  _

_ Her Majesty Zelda Imelia Hyrule _

The words in the letter would not raise suspicion if caught by a wandering thief, but Urbosa held it close to her chest as she took in their meaning. 

She was going to have a child with her Zelda. 

-

The excuse of the impending birth of the next Hylian with the Power of the Goddess was one that came with ease. Each of the races of Hyrule had come with either their leader, or a member of the leading family at least to celebrate the birth. 

Zelda's labor was surprisingly easy. The heir to the throne arrived with a soft head of wispy blonde hair and blue eyes to match her mother's. 

Urbosa snuck into the Queen's chambers alone that night, knowing that the King was celebrating by drinking with the Zora King and the Sheikah Elder as most of Hyrule's kings would do in the past. 

She came to her Queen's bedside, who was seated at the edge of the bed allowing her newborn to suckle at her teat. 

"What will her name be?" The Hylian looked up at Urbosa with loving eyes before motioning for her to sit beside her. 

"As a member of the royal line, her name will be Zelda. As the thousands that came before and the thousands still to come." Urbosa reached over and put a hand over her babe's head to say a silent prayer to Faore, as she had done with the birth of all her other daughters. 

"For her middle name, officially I will give her none. She will be known as the Zelda who stops the Calamity and traditionally no further denoting of names is necessary for a Zelda who stops Ganon." She once again looked up to the other mother of her daughter. 

"But to you and I, her middle name will be  _ Tayira _ ." Urbosa felt tears come to her cheeks. The name meant "bird" in the Gerudo tongue. The chieftain kissed her Queen's forehead with reverence before stealing a soft kiss to her lips. It could be the last chance she would get for a long time. 

-

And indeed, it was. Zelda Tayira grew up beautifully, the only hint to her true parentage being her eyes fading into an unusual green hue after infancy. 

The young Princess became fascinated with ancient Sheikah technology at a young age. 

When Urbosa visited her Queen and her daughter on her daughter's 6th birthday, her little bird told her all about the new gadgets she had found as well as the new little Guardian friend Terrako she had made all by herself. 

Urbosa was quite charmed by the little machine. And the little machine was enamored with her daughter, so who was she to deny her. 

She watched forlornly as her daughter played tag with the little egg like Guardian. She twisted her wedding band nervously on her wrist. Ranvia had been needlessly killed by a Molduga about 18 months prior. Her dying words had asked Urbosa to look after  _ all _ her daughters with diligence. 

Urbosa knew Ranvia included her little bird in that statement. 

"Urbosa?" It was her Queen. "Please come walk with me." 

They walked together in silence, tracing the same path they had many times as young women. "I have some- troubling news, Urbosa. You may wish to sit down." 

"You know I prefer to stand, my Queen." Her Zelda looked to the ground before looking into Urbosa's eyes. "Urbosa. I am dying." It was like a Lynel had smashed into Urbosa's stomach at full speed. 

"I developed an illness with the little bird's pregnancy known as Sugar Sickness to many." Urbosa stood, stunned still. "It is fatal. There are potions that can keep me alive longer than I perhaps should, but it will not keep me alive forever."

Urbosa fell to her knees at her Queen's feet. "Wh-what about the Great Fairies or Zora healing or-" "Please Urbosa. I did not tell you this to send you on a wild Bokoblin chase to find the cure. Our best Hylian and Sheikah scholars have been working around the clock to try and cure me but I must be realistic." 

The Queen knelt beside her. Now that they were both kneeling, Zelda was once again below face level to Urbosa. 

"How long.." Urbosa looked into her beloved's eyes, noting how completely exhausted the woman looked.

"Soon. I-I will not force you to stay until then but I do want-" "I will stay by your side until your dying breath Zelda." Urbosa could not help herself as she leaned forward and kissed her love gently. Who cared if someone saw at this point? If Zelda was going to be ripped away from her soon, let the gossip mongers have something to talk about.

They broke away from the kiss and touched their foreheads together. To Urbosa's horror, Zelda promptly fainted. She scooped up the Hylian Queen tenderly even as the woman awoke. "Urbosa there's no need to-" her words cut off in a cough. 

Urbosa carried her to the royal chambers and summoned a healer. 

-

'Soon' amounted to only a month longer. Urbosa stayed at her bedside or with her daughter the entire time, uncaring of how either action could be interpreted. 

Her beloved's dying breath was simply Urbosa's name. 

  
  


Urbosa stood alongside her daughter at the funeral of the Queen. She stayed strong to be sure the young Princess would have no reason to fear. The girl carried herself well, with all the presence of a true born royal. 

The years flew by, Calamity Ganon growing ever closer. Urbosa tried to see her Hylian daughter as much as possible, but the ever-present danger to her own city and people at the hands of the Yiga clan and Calamity's monsters forced her to go a full year without seeing her. 

She finally came at the behest of the King himself, after a full year of not seeing her. Zelda was 15 now and desperate to fulfill her duty in unlocking the Power of the Goddess. 

Urbosa stood before Rhoam in his office near the library. The two had never gotten along well but she knew he loved Zelda just as she did. "My lady Urbosa. I am concerned for  _ our _ daughter." 

The Chieftain sucked in a slow breath. It was the first time she had ever heard Rhoam even vaguely acknowledge that Urbosa was the biological mother to Zelda. 

"I'd like for you to accompany her to the spring of Courage tomorrow. Perhaps your presence will help her." She nodded numbly. 

The next day, she rode alongside her daughter on the way to the Spring. Zelda was so very quiet and serious, it nearly broke Urbosa's heart to see her so solemn. 

They dismounted from their horses and made their way into the cold chambers that housed the Sacred Spring. Urbosa cracked a small joke regarding the temperature change and was elated to see her daughter smile. She shared the smile of the Zelda before her. 

The princess spent hours in the shivering cold, praying fervently to the Goddess, until the sun set and the chill in the air became even more potent. Urbosa gently asked the princess to stop several times but she wouldn't heed the chieftain's words. 

As the moon shone through the shrine and glittered off of the spring, Urbosa waded into the waters and forcibly took her daughter out of the icy cold waters. 

"My little bird, you will not be able to do anyone any good if you freeze to death." She held the Princess close as the Hylian fixed her with heartbreaking vulnerability in her eyes. She finally spoke after a moment of warming up.

"Why Urbosa? Why can I not do as the royal daughters of the past have done? What is wrong with me?" Urbosa held her closer as her daughter kept repeating the word  _ why  _ over and over. She rested her chin on the blonde head and prayed to any Goddess who would listen to help her daughter. 

-

The time came and went for Zelda to ask Urbosa to become the pilot for Vah Naboris. Urbosa accepted the task gladly and was gifted a rare moment alone with her daughter in the desert to see her smile and laugh as she had not in years. 

It was weeks later in the castle courtyard that the young Zora Princess Mipha came up to Urbosa tentatively. "Lady Urbosa, forgive me if I pry, but might I talk with you a moment?" 

Urbosa smiled at the young Zora and opened her arms as if to say  _ of course _ . Mipha stood next to the Gerudo and turned to look at their Princess, rapt in conversation with her Sheikah protector, Impa. 

"Did you know that the Zora can smell a familial line with blood?" Urbosa hesitated before answering with a curt "I had no idea." 

"It was strange for me, the first time I met the Princess and the King and noticing that they did not smell related. I did not think much of it until i met you Lady Urbosa." The Gerudo chieftain stood stoically, not allowing herself to react to the Zora's words. 

"It is unlikely others would notice. Though we all possess the ability, not many Zora take advantage of it. Similarly to our healing magic." Mipha turned then to face the Gerudo. "I would never dream of telling a soul Lady Urbosa."

Urbosa wiped away at her tears furiously. "The princess," Urbosa started, "She does not know, Lady Mipha."

Mipha nodded and gently placed a scaled hand on Urbosa's arm. "I hope one day you can tell her. I can see how much you love her and how much she adores you." 

-

The Calamity came. The Calamity took the lives of Rhoam and all four Champions. 

100 years passed before Urbosa's soul was freed from the grip of the Thunderblight. She took the opportunity of her spirit being present to speak with Link. 

< _ I need to tell you before you say anything> _ The Champion signed. < _ The current Chieftain, Riju, allowed me into the Chieftain's chambers. It still holds your journal.> _

Urbosa quirked an eyebrow at the young voe's words. 

< _ Were you ever able to tell her? That you were the one who sired her and not Rhoam?> _ Others may have been angry at the intrusion of privacy, but Urbosa was simply relieved that someone else knew. 

"No. I never got the chance. It is my deepest regret. Please- please give my diary to her when you see her. I want to tell her myself, but my spirit cannot leave Vah Naboris and will fade away once Ganon is defeated." Link nodded. 

< _ I can't remember much from back then, you know, but I don't remember knowing that you are like me.> _ Urbosa gave a puzzled look at his words. 

_ <I was born> " _ in the wrong body too _."  _ His voice was softer than Urbosa had imagined, but had a pleasant Hylian lilt reminiscent of his father's. 

Urbosa gave him a caring smile. She bestowed him with the gift of her Fury before once again piloting her Divine Beast to the plateau where she could best have her vantage of the Calamity. 

-

As the Calamity was defeated, Urbosa watched as one by one, the other spirits faded away. But she did not. She looked down, puzzled for a moment, before she found her spirit in front of her daughter. 

_ Oh _ . Spirits remained if they had truly righteous unfinished business. 

"Urbosa I-" Zelda burst into tears upon seeing her. "How are you here still?"

"Oh little bird, my Tayira, I have something that I must tell you."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for basically me, myself, and I but I hope someone else enjoys it too. I'm on tumblr @ahsokaamidala and on twitter @keelidhedgie


End file.
